InuYasha's Big happy Family
by Darkboi
Summary: Hi friend I'm new to FanFic soooo this is my FIRST STORY SO please if it is not good please DON'T BE TOO HARSH! This story was inspired by Madea's Big Happy Family the play/movie... if any fans out there have heard it well this is just Chapter 1. so here I we...InuYasha's Big Happy Family. Note * DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT ONW ANY PART OF INUYASHA! All the rights go toRumiko Takahas
1. Chapter 1

**InuYasha's **

**Big happy Family**

Chapter 1

One Big happy Family?

It was a bright morning, Keiko and her uncle Myouga were riding the bus up to the local hospital. Myouga looked at Keiko "Listen Keiko I do not get sick, I don't even like going to doctors offices."

"Well thank you for coming with me Uncle Myouga"

"You welcome Keiko, you know I'm always on your side dear… are you nervous Keiko?"

She shook her head, and smiled warmly at him, Keiko was very sick and tired but she wanted to know what the cause of it all was.

Keiko sighed "No, it going to be whatever it's going to be."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Once they arrived Keiko went into the doctors office and after the exam, Keiko waited to hear the results.

Finally Dr. Kouga Gorashi entered the room with the results, and told of her condition

"Well Ms. Keiko…"

"Please Doc just tell me…"

He sighed heavily and gave his response "Well Ms. Keiko the reason you have been short of breath, having headaches, and heavy coughs…is because, the cancer is back…and it's more aggressive than before..I'm sorry"

Keiko looked away "Oh no need to be sorry, but…how long do I have?"

"Well five…maybe seven weeks, but if we try another round of Chemo therapy maybe even longer. So I will call a specialist and make an appointment" Kouga informed her.

She weakly nodded, but still smiled "Well thank you for all your help, but I' am tired we have been fighting this thing for eight years."

Kouga nodded back "Eight years…I thought we beat it, but don't loose faith."

"I won't as long as you don't, oh and here are the directions to my house I'm going to try to explain it to my children and I'd love for you to be there just in case they have any questions."

Kouga smiled warmly "Of course" she gave him a hug and proceeded out the door.

Meanwhile Myouga was out in the waiting room smoking a cigarette waiting for her, just then Keiko was coming down the hall.

"Oh Keiko what did the doctor say?" asked Myouga.

Keiko shook her head "Well I ain't got a lot of time, and we have tried almost everything… Now when we get home I want you to call everyone"

Myouga looked at her with worried eyes "Alright dear."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Back at home Myouga and Keiko sat quietly in the living room, waiting for everyone to arrive.

"You scared Keiko?" asked Myouga in a soft tone.

She only smiled "There's no room for fear when you're this tired"

Keiko looked down and then back at Myouga, "Myouga…I don't want any screaming at my funeral, ok"

"Keiko I don't wanna talk 3/4"

"No Myouga…we need to talk about this, I want Reverend Aiko to give a beautiful sermon, and don't let the children fight over anything…oh! And I want the choir to sing that song I like 'Butterfly' by Mariah Carey. Would you do that for me?" Keiko asked.

Myoga looked down and sighed heavily "Yes I will dear…but Keiko you probably gonna out live us all."

"Well only kami knows"

"Well if you do when I die I don't want no flowers...no I want you to plant marijuana weeds all around my grave and I want you all to have playboy posters on my casket" Myoga and Keiko started laughing when Keiko's second oldest daughter Ayame came in.

She greeted warmly "Hey mama, hi uncle Myoga"

Keiko smiled right back "Hi honey how have you been?"

"Oh good mama, I just started a fundraiser at the church today so I was wondering if you could help out with the bake sale?" Ayame asked pleadingly as she sat some groceries down on the kitchen table.

"Well honey I'll see what I can do, Ayame." Keiko smiled warmly at her.

Keiko worried about Ayame, because she hasn't had a decent date in years after a terrible break up.

Myouga looked at Keiko and whispered "You know she needs a man don't you?" he snickered. Keiko looked at him shocked at first and then slowly nodded her head.

"Oh Myouga she's…she's just shy that's all"

"Keiko take a good look, that girl hasn't tried to date in almost two years, don't be in denial about this."

Keiko was about to respond when her son Bankotsu came in with his girlfriend Jasmine and his three month old son.

"Hey what's up mama?" Bankotsu greeted cheerful as always

Keiko smiled "Hey baby, give me my beautiful grandson" as she held her adorable grandson, while Myouga wrinkled his nose "Do you smell that?"

Keiko then said "Oh Bankotsu go change this baby's diaper please"

He chuckled "Ok mama come on Shane."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

While upstairs in Bankotsu's bedroom as he was changing the diaper, Jasmine asked "So why did we come over here again?"

"Look Jazz my mother wanted all of us over here and please ¾"

"Ban I have better things to do then sit over here all day you know that." Jasmine shot at him.

Bankotsu sighed heavily "Look baby let me just find out what's going on please ok…now could you hand me the baby powder."

She rolled her eyes and said brusquely "Why that is not my baby Bankotsu…look… when are you gonna go back to do another drop off? Because I need some new shoes and I wanna get my hair done"

Bankotsu sighed, he didn't want his mom to know that he was selling drugs with the Shichinitai again.

"Jasmine I don't know ok but please…I don't wanna talk about this stuff around my son ok."

She just rolled her eyes and went back to texting.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Downstairs Keiko's second son Kohaku came in off the school bus. Kohaku was disabled he was slightly mentally retarded, being with the fact that he was 16 years-old and in the 10th grade.

"Hi mama" he said happy as ever, lately Kohaku had gotten romantic feelings for a girl in his class and she was all he thought about.

Keiko smiled warmly "Hi honey, sit on down and do your homework while go get you a snack."

Then Kagura, Keiko's oldest daughter came in with her husband Houjo, yelling at him for not turning on the right street.

"You know Houjo, you get on my nerves so Damn bad sometimes I can't even think, If you had just turned down the right street we could have been here 20 minutes ago I told you your son has to pee!"

Houjo sighed heavily "Fine Kagura"

Myouga looked at him with disgust "You know you let her run all over you, when are you gonna put your foot down"

Houjo glared at him. Horu, Keiko's other son-in-law came in the door.

"Oh Horu you made it where's Azula?" Keiko asked as she gave him a hug.

Horu sighed "Oh Ms. Keiko you know your daughter she's working but don't worry she'll be here."

"Oh good, hi Houjo honey it is so good to see my two fine son-in-laws"

Then Kagura & Houjo's children; Malcolm and Andrea came to sit down on the couch when Malcolm got up to turn the TV on.

Myouga looked at him and said "Malcolm leave that alone" as he turned it back off.

Malcolm rolled his eyes and turned it back on.

Myoga looked and said again angrily "I said do not touch it! Houjo you better talk to your son."

"Malcolm stop you see grown ups talking" Houjo told him.

Malcolm smirked at him "Bitch ass" he replied as he laid back and watched the television.

Myouga then looked at Houjo with disbelief "See that is just disrespect all around, Houjo can let these kids act like they want how they want to, but not ON MY WATCH!" Myouga yelled as he threw the remote at Malcolm who just barely dodged it.

Finally Azula came in the door "Well honestly what do expect Uncle Myouga they let these kids run about like they have no home training at all that's why I don't allow my daughter around these children."

Horu looked at his wife and sighed, when Kagura, Bankotsu, Jasmine, Kohaku and Ayame entered the room.

Kagura looked at Azula "What Did She Just Say!"

Houjo quickly told her "Kagura sweetheart calm dow ¾"

"I said that I don't want my child around your children, because they act foolish" Azula spat out.

Ayame then spoke up "Ok, ok relax guys please."

Azula asked "Why are you all blowing up my cell phone anyway! I don't have time for this"

Myouga then spoke up "Well your mom asked me to call all of you over here because ¾

"What for?" Azula broke in.

Keiko looked at her "I just wanted to see you that's all and ¾

"Mama you know I'm extremely busy and I've got things to do"

"Well Azula, at least stay and have dinner with me please, please" Keiko begged. Azula rolled her eyes "Ugh in the middle of the week…I mean it's bad enough we do this on Sundays"

Myouga spoke up "Oh princess when was the last Sunday you came to eat with us what year was that? Yeah see you don't remember either do you, so just stay."

"Mama I don't like you begging her." Kagura chimed in.

Keiko got up "Come on girls help me get this food together, can you boys go get the ice out of the garage."

"Yes ma'am" they all answered in unison.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Houjo, Horu and Bankotsu were outside when Houjo spoke up "Man this ice is warmer than Kagura any day."

They all snickered but Horu said "Houjo be careful you know she can hear you."

"You guys playing but Kagura can really hear like that" Houjo said

"What is wrong with your sisters Bankotsu" Horu asked. "Man what is wrong with all women…oh Yumi for instance, she knows I only make 980 yen a month and I still give her 300 yen for Shane and she still ain't satisfied, so I give her more money." Bankotsu was then cut off by Houjo.

"Yeah but Kagura is always just angry about some of the smallest things" Houjo said as he was chipping some ice.

Horu nodded "I'm dealing the same thing with Azula she's always mad, I mean something's gotta give."

"Ok look guys I know my sisters all you gotta do is just something nice for them trust me it will work, I know a thing or two about women" Bankotsu said cockily.

Both Houjo and Horu looked at each other and smiled "I can't believe we are taking advice from a 19 year old"

Just then they smelt smoke "Hey you guys smell that?" Houjo asked

Bankotsu sniffed again "Yeah that smells like weed"

They looked up two the bathroom and saw Myouga in the window

"Um Uncle Myouga…what are you doing" they all asked in unison

He looked down at them and cocked an eyebrow "I'm reading a book, what the hell do y'all think I'm up here doing…oh Bankotsu I think your baby mama is gonna kill your girlfriend ¾

Bankotsu's eyes widened "My baby mama, oh shit!" the guys ran into the house only to see Yumi, Bankotsu's ex girlfriend there holding Shane.

"Bankotsu! Why the hell are you letting this tramp hold our baby?" Yumi rasped

Bankotsu rolled his eyes "Look Yumi, we are not together anymore ok…as a matter of fact why are you here anyway"

"Bankotsu please you know why I'm here I want my money! and you need to take care of him while I go to Business School" Yumi stated.

He only looked at her and sighed, Yumi decided to speak again "Look if you don't have my money I will get the cops to be all over your ass!"

"Yumi look ¾ he was cut off by her

"I want my money ¾

"Look OK! Stop it I will have money for you at the end of the month alright!" Bankotsu sighed

"Oh my gosh I need to get out of here. I'm sorry Ms. Keiko I know you wanted me to come to this dinner but I cannot have my baby around trash I gotta go." Yumi told her

Keiko nodded "But I really wanted to stay for dinner ¾

"Mama!" Bankotsu cut in.

"Oh but before I go, Bankotsu I think it's really cute on how you are back selling drugs but you can't give me any money for our son" Yumi spat out.

Keiko looked at him completely shocked, and went into the kitchen. Bankotsu slowly walked in the kitchen silent.

"I did the best I could to raise you and you're gonna do this again, I mean what is wrong with you Bankotsu ever since your father died you have been ¾

"Look mama I haven't decided to do it ok…and even if I did it would only be money for me and my situation…but mom I am a grown man not a baby anymore and…I'm not gonna sit here with you worrying about this, Yo! Jasmine lets go! Bankotsu yelled as he left out the kitchen.

Azula, Horu, Kagura and Ayame then entered the kitchen "Mother we are leaving to, we need to go pick up our son from daycare ¾

"Mama wants to have dinner with you ¾ Kagura tried to chim in

"Then You two have dinner with her ok! I have things to do" Azula spat out. Horu tried to grab her arm "DO NOT TOUCH me Horu! Lets just go."

Horu then apologized to Keiko and hugged her off.

As Kagura and Ayame started to set the table, Myouga came into the kitchen

"Well that went well didn't it" he said sarcastically.

Keiko sighed "How am I going to tell them with them behaving this way." She said as she went to finish cooking

Myouga suddenly had an idea in his head 'I've got it…Inuyasha!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone well I'm still working on the story, so ok in the last chapter we know that this is a dysfunctional family to a certain degree, It feels good to write. Now in this chapter Inuyasha and Kagome will now enter the story ad now that they know about what is going on will they help? **

***Disclaimer* I Don't own any of Inuyasha except for my OCs**

Chapter 2

A Dinner There Will Be

The next morning Inuyasha woke up with Kagome in his arms and smiled as she started to wake up. "Morning" he said as he chuckled at her blush. "Morning" she tells him as she gave him a kiss and got out of bed to fix breakfast.

Inuyasha went and got in the shower and came out smelling of coconut. Kagome had just sat a plate of waffles on the table along with eggs, sausage, toast, orange juice and syrup.

"Look at my handsome husband" Kagome rasped. Inuyasha had blushed at the compliment, but wondered lately Kagome had been acting kinda strange and he wondered why.

"Um Kagome…are you ok you have been acting kinda weird lately what's going on?" the hanyou asked.

Kagome looked at her plate and then at him "Well Inuyasha I ¾

Suddenly the door bell rang "Oh I'll get it" Kagome said. To a surprise it was Myouga. "Hey Myouga" Kagome said happily as he came in. "Hey Myouga" Inuyasha said to him.

"Hello Kagome, Inuyasha" Myouga said as he sat down at the table

"So what brings you over here?" Inuyasha asked with his mouth full

Myouga sighed and answered "It's your cousin Keiko, Inuyasha"

Kagome looked at him "How is she doing Myouga?"

He looked down and then back up "She's not good, not good at all and…Inuyasha you need to help her with her kids they are out of control!"

Inuyasha sighed and thought for a moment "No way! Myouga I'm still a newly wed and my hands are tied with other stuff and ¾

"Inuyasha please she needs your help both of you…listen Inuyasha her cancer is back and it's worst then before and she just wants all the kids together for a family dinner." Myouga informed.

Kagome looked with sad eyes "Myouga has she tried to have them all over together already?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Yes she has and they are all too distracted with their own problems"

Inuyasha sighed and then spoke up "Azula is still mean as shit isn't she?" he asked.

"Oh, she's as mean as a junk yard dog, Oh and listen Ayame still doesn't have a husband all she does is just cook, clean and do charity, And Kagura's kids are WAY out of control, way out of control just misbehaving it's just awful…oh and Bankotsu baby mama…she is georgous and all but she is just loud and brass then her voice drives us all crazy. Only Kohaku seems to be doing fine…for the most part." Said Myouga.

"Well it's not like I didn't try to help Keiko in the past…I told her a long time ago to let me talk to those kids, but she said 'No I'm just gonna pray for them' Inuyasha said as he drank his juice.

Myouga sighed heavily "Well she needs REAL help now, Inuyasha please, if Kagome will help will you not?"

Inuyasha grinned "Myouga does Keiko know your over here?"

"Well…er…She'll be fine with it" Myouga mumbled

"Alright we'll help, after all she is my favorite cousin, just give me all the addresses and I'll go try to help her." Inuyasha told him.

Myouga breathed a sigh of relieve and Kagome happily gave him a hug and a soft wet passionate kiss.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Horu and Azula were getting ready to go out to try and have a nice dinner together, with Azula yelling at their daughter Shima. "Shima why would you drop the toy when I Told you not to! Do Not do that again! Here play with the blocks!"

"It's okay sweetheart, please play with the blocks" Horu said to their daughter softly. Azula glared at him "Don't baby her while I'm talking she needs to this"

"To learn what she's 19 months Azula ¾"

"I hate it when you do that Horu, you show me no respect, None at all!" Azula spat out.

Horu sighed and followed her into the kitchen. "Baby I do give you respect, but you're wrong and you shouldn't be yelling at her like that…Like the way you yell at your family…I mean what's up with that, what's going on with you and your sisters?" he asked softly but firm

"I don't want to talk about them"

"No, Azula something goes on every time your around your family" he said still firmly.

"Horu drop it" Azula said flatly. Horu sighed "I'm getting really tired of this Azula, really tired! And I think we need to see a marriage counselor"

"I'm not going to any counselor, Horu"

"So your not interested in trying to fix this"

"Fix what Horu! Tell me what's broken!" screamed Azula

Horu looked at her and spoke up "Well…I guess if you don't know then we don't need to see one." He said flatly and walked to get his car keys.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

At Kagura's home, she was grumbling over some dishes in the sink. "Who didn't wash the dishes!" Kagura called to her children.

"Malcolm" Andrea yelled

"Shut up no I didn't Daddy didn't wash them" Malcolm shot back.

"Wait till he gets home" grumbled Kagura, then she decided to speak up again "You know I'm not a maid Malcolm."

Malcolm snickered "It's funny cause you look like one" he snickered. (Boy these are badass kids!)

"Well when your father gets home…OH!"

Kagura sighed she knew that her kids needed some more manners

"Mom when can I have a boyfriend?" Andrea asked her mom

Kagura looked at her with a serious look on her face.

"You can have one when you go to college!"

"NO! I'm gonna have one wheter you like it or not!" she yelled as she ran to her room.

Houjo had just pulled up and came in the door "Hey dads home"

"Oh...hey wat up punk ass?" Malcolm smirked at his him

Houjo hung his head and sighed

"Where's your mom?"

"Oh she's upstairs in bed, I guess she's waiting for a _real_ man to come and rock her to sleep" Malcolm shot with that same smug smirk on his face.

Houjo just rolled his eyes at his teenage son, before making his way to the bedroom.

"Oh dad wait!" Malcolm called to him

"Yeah son?"

"Well I've got something for you, I was gonna use it myself but I've got more so here" Malcolm said as he placed a condom in his father's hand

He looked completely shocked, he couldn't believe Malcolm sometimes

"What do I need this for?"

"Dad I don't think you wanna to have _more _badass kids like me right? So your gonna need to strap it on" his smirk had widened as Houjo's jaw dropped

He rolled his eyes and continued upstairs passing Andrea on the way "How's daddys litte princess?"

"I'm fine numb nuts" Andrea tossed back

Houjo sighed he didn't know what to do about all this

"Hi honey how was your day?" he asked his wife as he entered the room. Kagura rolled her eyes in response. Kagura was to no real secret **extremely sexually frustrated**, Houjo was handsome and all but she kinda wanted a man who would take charge every once in a while.

"It was ok…how was yours?"

"Well I'm hopefully getting that promotion soon, honey. You know I've made the most installations this month." Houjo stated proudly.

"That's great dear…um..how about we celebrate it hm?" Kagura was really trying to have some passionate love making sessions tonight, like they use to have at first.

"I don't know I'm tired, Kagura. Don't get me wrong it would be nice but ¾

"OK Houjo…let's just get some sleep…since you just don't want to be intimate…**Again**"

Kagura let out a large sigh

"Oh and why didn't you clean up the kitchen after you came home from lunch today"

"What I did, Kagura"

She only glared at him. "Well the kids said you left it so was it them or you!"

"Kagura you don't have to yell I'm right here, honey" he tried not to yell himself

"Well sorry but…Houjo you need to take more control of things and me…" Kagura trailed off at the end

Houjo then changed into his night clothes and climbed into bed.

"You know we could have sex again if someone hadn't decided they wanted to work" he said as he rolled over to look at his wife. Kagura only glared

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, Houjo Mishino. You know damn well the only reason I work was so I could get my BMW that _you_ couldn't afford to get me. Did you know how that made me look in front of all the other housewives who get what they wanted without having to work!"

"Kagura you know I was working on getting that car for you!" he shot back

"Besides…that's a stupid ass excuse as to why you stopped making love to me Hojo" she started to tear up a little but held it back.

"That is why when I would come home you were tired too, so I felt no need to bother you with it" he said calmly

Kagura knew Houjo had just kinda lost interest in her but she refused to let that notion come to light in this conversation. She was a year older than him and figured maybe it was because her looks were starting to slowly fade, her thoughts took her back to high school, Houjo was the star quarterback on their school's football team and she was the head cheerleader.

Back then all of her friend thought they made a good couple. And sex back then was INCREDIBLE, Houjo was the man! But it all backfired when she got pregnant with Malcolm before they had graduated, so Hojo had gotten a job working with his cousin at the cable company. In some ways she felt like it was her fault that she got him into this whole mess.

"Well don't worry Kagura, it will just take some time" he said smoothly as he trailed kisses down her neck, which she was enjoying very much until she felt the kisses stop and looked over to see Houjo fast asleep.

'Damn that felt **so fucking good**! I knew should have married Naraku'

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Ok mom, I'm leaving!" Ayame called to her mom she was finished cleaning up the kitchen and was getting ready to go. Keiko then came out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Ayame…sweetheart I think we should talk…can we"

"Sure anything for you mom" Ayame said as she held her mother's hands leading them over to the table.

"Well honey I know you…haven't had a nice time out in a while, and I'm a little concerned."

"What do you mean mama?" Ayame was a little confused she went out to her community charity functions, and her book club.

Keiko only smiled warmly at her daughter "No baby I-I mean out with a man"

Ayame's eyes went wide for a second "Oh…"

"Dear I'm not trying to run your life but I do want you to be happy…like I was with your father" Keiko said

"Well…mama I'll find someone someday I just need time to heal from…you know." Ayame had trailed off

About two years ago she was madly in love with Kome, he was one of the city's most eligible bachelors and she gave her heart to him…she gave everything to him, so she found it tragic when he had cheated on her with two other women. Especially since she was raised to believe in no "premarital sex". To her it was a sin and tempted to reinvent purity until she was married. It was a situation that also made her unable to trust most men.

"Ok babygirl…I love you just know that" Keiko gave her a big hug and walked her out to her car, to give her one more kiss.

"Night mama, I'll be back over here tomorrow ok" Ayame smiled

"See you tomorrow darling"

With that Keiko waved her goodbye and watched her drive off. Just then Myouga was walking up the sidewalk.

"Uncle Myouga where have you been?" she asked him, hands on her hips.

"I was just taking care of some business, very important business…did you tell them anything?"

"No I told you, Myouga I want all of them together when I tell them the bad news" Keiko sadly looked into the sky.

"Well come on I better go make sure Kohaku is tucked into bed."

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Inuyasha I cannot believe your cousin Keiko is dyeing…it's just too sad…but before her demise we must help her get all her kids together for a family dinner. But honey how are we gonna do that?" asked Kagome as she sat in the chair in front of her mirror brushing her beautiful raven locks

Inuyasha looked at his beautiful wife and thought for a moment

"Well seeing that I'am the only one who can make any of those fools act right…I'm gonna give them some 'tough love' he smirked.

"Well don't be too harsh, you know Keiko isn't one for violence" she said as she climbed in bed beside him

"Yeah I know, it's the reason why she never really disciplined them when we were younger" he said kissing her

As their little make out session started to get more passionate, Kagome pulled away much to Inuyasha's dismay.

"Wait…Inuyasha I do need to tell you something"

"Well tell me tomorrow Kagome" he whined, he was so lost in that kiss he didn't want to talk anymore.

"No I need to tell you now…Well it's ¾

The phone suddenly rang, and she jumped off the bed to get it.

"Oh hi mom" he heard her say and he sighed

'Oh man we were about to have more fun…Damn…oh well I guess I do need some rest because tomorrow I'm going to talk to my cousins and I'm gonna need all the energy I need for that…Don't worry Keiko A dinner there will be'

And with that last thought Inuyasha fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm REAL SORRY! It's been a minute since I have posted but, I've been busy with school work and working on my next stories: 'Love Isn't Blind' which is a Boondocks fanfic with a twist pairing, then my Eureka 7 fanfic named 'Starlight' that will be a combination of the career of The Supremes and the movie Dream Girls…So hopefully those two will get many reviews.**

**Okay now with the story, Inuyasha has to go and explain to everyone why they need to have a family dinner…We all know that Inuyasha can be very convincing at times so hopefully he can get everyone over…but we all KNOW he can do it.**

**Disclaimer *I Don't Own InuYasha or any of the shows characters just the OCs I created.**

Chapter 3

Family Dinners Can Be Complicated

"Bankotsu come on why do we keep sneaking over here to your mama's house!" Jasmine shouted

Bankotsu sighed, after he stopped selling drugs before he moved out of his nice condo he had and back home with his mom, which meant him and Jasmine couldn't be 'alone' everynight of the week.

He smirked at her as they went into his bedroom "You didn't complain about it the other night" he waggled his eyebrows in a perverted way.

"I'm not kidding…Damn I want us to have our own place together again, so I can scream your name out like crazy"

He looked down and then back up at her "Look Jazz, I don't think I can keep doing this, I mean my mom would kill me if she found out that I'm selling drugs…again"

"Ban…she doesn't have to know ok just sell enough for us to get another place…plus you need to pay your baby's mother child support" Jasmine was getting fed up with his so called good boy act, she missed the cocky badass bad boy she fell for.

"Look Jasmine, I've got to tell Renkotsu that I want out"

"Why Bankotsu it's just one drop I Don't get it" she yelled as she got up off the bed

"No, Jazz the answer is no" he stated firmly. "Now why don't you calm down before you wake up my mom"

"You so worried about me waking up your mom it looks like the cops are about to"

"What!" he yelped

Bankotsu got up and looked out the window to see she was right. He went down stairs to see what they wanted as they knocked on the door.

Bankotsu opened the door to see two cops on the front porch

"Bankotsu Satori, your under arrest put your hands behind your back"

"For what I-I ¾"

"What is going on!" Keiko yelled as she made her way downstairs

"Mom I didn't do nothing ok!"

Keiko looked as they dragged him into the police car and drove off downtown.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"What are we going to do?" Myouga asked as he went into Keiko's bedroom

"I don't know I'm going to have to go and see if maybe Azula would help me with some bail money" she said as she threw on her jacket

"Oh no Azula won't help us she has already given you money to pay the mortgage last month" Myouga reminded her

"Well…yes…but we don't have a choice Uncle Myouga just, I'll still go see what I can do if I'm not back by 7 in the moring get Kohaku up and ready for school" and with that she left and headed for the nearest bus stop to get to Azula's house.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Finally after an hour long bus ride and walking 5 miles from the stop Keiko, had finally made it to Azula's house.

She rang the bell twice and finally Horu came to the door

"Ms. Keiko what are doing here? Please, please come in and sit down" he said warmly as they walked to the couch

"What are you doing here how did you get here?" he asked

"I caught the bus…listen Horu I need some 3/4"

"Mother what are you doing here at this time of night" Azula growled as she came downstairs

"Well…I was just about to tell Horu that your brother has been arrested and I don't know why but ¾"

"Well why are you here? What you need money?"

"Well… ye-yes Azula I need bail money for him I have to get him out by morning" Keiko said softly

"Oh mama please, I can't give you money I just paid your mortgage last month, and now you need bail money for my dumbass little brother who is still selling drugs!"

Keiko froze in her place and looked as if she was starting to tear up

"Azula he was not selling drugs"

"Oh really how do YOU know!" Azula yelled at her

"I know… trust me a mother knows when something like this happens and I 3/4"

"I DON"T CARE I'M NOT GIVING YOU ANY MONEY"

"Ok look why don't you go back to bed and I'll go down there with you Ms. Keiko and we'll get him out" Horu told her

"Oh really with what?" Azula questioned "God Horu, you are just gonna disrespect me and My WISHES AGAIN!"

The room was silent for a minute

"Fine do what you want to do just leave me the hell out of it!" she stated as she went back upstairs

Horu then grabbed her arm "That is mother Azula what, you gonna let her just walk home"

"Well…she did find a way to get here I'm sure she can find her way back" she spat out as she continued to the bedroom

Keiko looked down trying not to let her tears fall "I don't know why she treats me that way…I-I…oh all I have ever tried to do was love her you know I…" She trailed off

"Hey don't cry Ms. Keiko its gonna be ok. Come on I'll go get dressed and we can go"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome were at Keiko's home talking to Myouga in the kitchen.

"Wow this place hasn't changed since I was a kid" Inuyasha said as they sat down

"Yes well…did you bring something?"

"Yes Myouga we could only bring fifty dollars we couldn't get more until the end of the week" said Kagome as she set the envelope on the table

"It's okay we'll take whatever we can…I' am just hoping Azula will give her all of it" Myouga said looking in the package.

"Well if she's still mean as shit then I guess it won't be an easy task"

"Inuyasha I'm all too glad that you two are here to help with this Keiko is in real deep this time" Myouga couldn't help but look sad as he looked around the house knowing that in a few weeks Keiko will be gone and all the good memories will go with her.

Suddenly the front door opened at Keiko walked through and smiled warmly as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on the couch together.

"Hey Inuyasha what are you doing over here? It's so goo d to see you two" she hugged them both before sitting down herself.

"Well we came to see how you were doing, Keiko" Kagome smiled with softness

"Oh. I'm sure Myouga told you two…what's this?" she asked pointing to the envelope on the coffee table.

"Oh it's some bail money they brought over ¾"

"It's only fifty dollars we'll have the rest by the end of the week" Inuyasha stated

"Well but, what did Azula tell you?"

Keiko shook her head and sighed

Myouga looked down "Well…did she give you some money for us to use?"

"No she won't even let me borrow on the house"

"Well I called Kagura and Ayame 3/4"

"They don't have money" Inuyasha interrupted

"Well you're right they don't have any money either, nothing"

"Keiko don't get all worked up and worried over all this" Inuyasha snorted

"Oh dear my children…"

"That's ok you raised them the best you could, ya know parents shouldn't get all worked up over their children making mistakes you did what you were supposed to do and that's give them life and raise them That's all"

"Oh Inuyasha…well anyway we couldn't get Bankotsu out, they wouldn't tell us anything they won't say what he got arrested for, but Horu is gonna go back over therfe with one of his lawyer friends and Oh Uncle Myouga did you call Bankotsu's job?"

"Yeah I called them." Myouga spat

"What did they say?"

"He's been let go Keiko, the fired him"

Keiko looked down and then back up again

"You know Myouga I need to tell them, but I'm so tried I think I'm running out of time"

"Why don't you just let me call the children ¾"

"No, no! I want to be the one to tell them I want them to all be here and I want us to sit down at a nice dinner and then I'll tell them" Keiko stated firmly

"Myouga please understand, Keiko wants all the kids over here so they can comfort each other when they hear the bad news…Keiko that's why me and Inuyasha are here we are gonna get them all here" said Kagome

"Yup and as a matter of fact Kagome you stay here with Keiko and get dinner ready cause they will all be here tonight"

"Inuyasha tonight, well how are you going to get them over here" Keiko asked as he was leaving out the living room towards the front door.

Inuyasha turned around and smirked "With some tough love"

With that he left out, got into his red jeep and drove off on his mission.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ayame was at the gym doing her regular work out routines. As she was running on the treadmill a gorgeous guy, with tanned skin and a muscular body got on the one next to her. He was wearing a gray wife beater and some Nike basketball shorts, and his long jet black hair was in a high ponytail it made his lake blue eyes seem even more real.

She blushed as she almost felt an orgasm coming on (man it's been a long time for her)

He smirked at her and nodded his head as he started running at level 7 which was impressive to her as she has never seen a man run at that speed starting out their work out.

Ayame smirked back and turned her level up to 7 too

He accepted the challenge and turned it up to 9, Ayame then turned hers up to 10. Before they knew it they had both been running on 10 and neither of them had broke a sweat, after 45 minutes later they had both gotten off and were sitting in the smoothie shack next to the gym.

"Wow I've never met a girl who can run that fast" the guy had told her

"Well I work out a lot, plus I was on the track team in high school" blushed Ayame

"Really, I was on the track team at my high school too…Oh wow I'm sorry we've been talking and I never told you my name, Kouga Gorashi" he said extending his hand to her.

"I'm Ayame Satori, so are you some kind of male model or something" she asked shyly

Kouga blushed a little "No, I'm actually a doctor, I just graduated 9 years ago" he said proudly

"Really, that's great well I'm in Home Care work so I guess we're sorta in the same profession" Ayame laughed nervously

Their conversation went on for about two and a half hours until Kouga looked at his watch "Oh man I've got to go I have a meeting to get to in about another hour but um…could I give you a call sometime?"

Ayame blushed deeply and blinked for a few minutes, this guy was extremely handsome and had a great personality so she decided to accept this offer "Uh…sure…here's my number" she said writing her number down on his hand (how cliché)

He smirked and then wrote his number on her hand "How about we meet again tonight for dinner"

"Ok where should I meet you at?"

Kouga thought for a minute "We can go to Jack's Crab Shack it's a great place and the food is good."

"Okay it's sounds like a date I'll see you then"

With that he waved bye and left out the shop, Ayame stood there in shock. 'Wow did I just get a date with an incredible sexy guy…I can't believe it' she thought happily. As she was going out to her car Inuyasha pulled up in his car next to her and got out.

"Hey cuz, whats up?" Inuyasha said as he got out of his jeep

"Inuyasha!" she cried before giving him a big bear hug.

"Ok, ok geez Ayame your gonna knock me down on the pavement" he chuckled

"Well what's going on, is there something I can help you and Kagome with" she was so happy to see her cousin, she hadn't seen him since his wedding

"Your mother, is having a family dinner tonight at six and she wants everyone over there I have to go and get the rest of your siblings"

"She wants to have it tonight…ho Inuyasha I've got a date tonight"

"Oh come on Ayame, your book club will understand" he said as he rolled his eyes

Ayame glared at him "No I have a **real **date tonight"

Inuyasha sighed "Look Ayame, it is **really **important for you to be there, everyone has to be there can't you tell your date to see you around seven you don't even has to stay long, just let her say her speech and you can go"

She looked down, Ayame loved her mother more than life itself and if she needed to tell her something important than she would be there no matter what.

"Ok Inuyasha I'll be there are you going to be there too?"

"Yep me and Kagome will so I've gotta go and get the rest of your no brain siblings and get them over so I'll see you tonight at six remember." He drove off to get everyone else

'One down three more to go' he thought as he cruised down the street.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Bankotsu had gotten out thanks to Horu and he got dropped off at his job only to see Yumi sitting there waiting for him.

"Yumi what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Look don't act like you don't know why, oh and how did you enjoy your night in jail?" she smirked at him

"It was great, you threw me in jail over some back child support I told you I would have it! Why are you still messing with me Yumi?" he yelled he couldn't believe she would go this low to get some cash from him

"Yeah well whatever, you need to give me my money so I can get our son some food and clothes" she rolled her eyes at him.

Yumi was a little jealous at the fact that she and Bankotsu weren't together anymore, she secretly missed him, his cool demeanor, his toned tanned body and that **large** appendage he had. But Yumi was trying to move on, she remembered when she first told Bankotsu she was pregnant he fainted, at first they were still spending time together but soon after he started to drift to other girls, and they broke up.

"Fool I'm don't need a reason as to why I had your stupid ass locked up so don't try to act so innocent!"

"Yumi please leave me the hell alone!" he shot back "It's not my fault that I'm so hot that you want me back" he smirked at her stunned face knowing he struck a sensitive spot

Soon his boss came out of his office to see what all the fighting was about.

"Whats with all the shouting!" Mr. Kazuma shouted at them

"Look Mr. Kazuma its nothing big ok I'm just ¾"

"Bankotsu this is the fifth time you have been late to work and on top of that you were locked up last night"

"Well I guess I'll leave and let the two of you talk this out see ya Ban" Yumi smirked as she left the warehouse building.

Bankotsu glared at her and then looked back at his boss "Mr. Kazuma" he started

"Save it Banktosu you've been let go, I hire people who are serious about working" he said walking away

"Please man, I need this job" Bankotsu begged

"I'm sorry but the answer is no, Bankotsu I'm sure you will find another job" and with that he returned to his office

Bankotsu was so mad he punched a hole in the wall before walking out the warehouse himself. When Inuyasha pulled up in the parking lot.

"Hey Bankotsu"

"What up Inuyasha"

"Wow it took me an hour to find your job and it looks like your leaving what's going on with you?" he asked

"Look Inuyasha, I had a long night, I just got fired I really just wanna go home" stated Bankotsu

"Well we all had a rough night your mom is had a rough night especially, look she's having a dinner at her house tonight at six and she wants all of you guys over there"

"Mama doesn't wanna see me Inuyasha" Bankotsu whined

"Trust me she wants to see you and all of us so be there and if your not there I will come find you and they'll have to send four search parties to find you, understand" he smirked at him

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "Ok fine I'll be there…"

"Great see you there oh and you might wanna go home and take a bath" he grinned as Bankotsu only glared at him as he drove off.

'This is going well I only have to get Kagura's family and Azula's' his mind cringed at the tought of going to deal with Azula but Inuyasha knew what needed to be done.

**First off I want to thank you guys for your reviews. It's so nice to have people like your writing = ) Alright Inuyasha rules, now he just needs to get Kagura and Azula to agree how many of you guys believe the dinner will work you can say in your reviews. Now **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone now sad to say it but Keiko's demise is quickly coming and she REALLY needs to tell the family, now the dinner will be in this chapter, and you will learn a Deep Secret that was kept silent within the family until now… So let's find out…Also there will be some *LEMONS* in this chapter and the next, I'm sooo excited because this will be my first lemon and I know one will be between: Bankotsu and Yumi, now for the second YOU the reviewers choose either Kagura x Houjo (or) Ayame x Kouga (or) even Both! =) So I want your opinions Please **

**I'm already tried of saying this *DISCLAIMER* I don't own any of InuYasha just my OCs.**

Chapter 4

Secrets Come to Light

Ayame sighed as she looked at Kouga's number and then the phone 'Oh I really don't wanna seem like I don't want to go out with him but my mom needs me…I'll just have to tell him some other time' Ayame thought as she went to pick up the phone, when suddenly it rang on its own and she saw Kouga's number on the ID.

She gasped and picked it up answering a little surprised than she would have wanted.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ayame…hey listen I wanted to call you to tell you that I can't make our date tonight"

Ayame sighed in relief "Well that's great because I was gonna call and tell you the same thing, my family is having an important meeting tonight and I need to be there for it"

"That's cool cause one of my favorite patients' needs me to come over to their house tonight. So can we go out tomorrow night at the same time" Kouga asked hopefully.

"Sure! I'll see you then" Ayame said excitedly

Kouga chuckled "Okay I'll see you then" he said hanging up.

Ayame jumped for joy she was happy that she didn't have to cancel her date all together, plus she couldn't stop thinking about Kouga for some reason. But nevertheless she went to get ready to head over to her mom's for the meeting.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Azula was now showing her last house for the day with some clients interested in buying it. Inuyasha had driven around for almost two hours when he finally found out Azula's whereabouts.

"This home is absolutely lovely" said the wife of the couple.

"Isn't it though it's a perfect community for raising children, there's a pool in the back and ¾" Azula paused when she noticed Inuyasha's jeep pulling into the drive way.

"Um…if you could excuse me for one moment please feel free to look around" Azula told the couple as she stormed outside.

"Hey Azula" Inuyasha said smirking at her

"Inuyasha…it's been sometime…look this isn't the best time to talk I' m currently showing a house to some very potential buyers so ¾"

"Look Azula cut the proper crap okay, now look your mom needs to see you got it and ¾" Azula cut him off right there.

"Listen! Inuyasha this is not the time for that stupid fucking foolishness okay now just leave ¾"

"Look you little bitch! Your mother needs to talk to you and everyone else okay now I suggest you have your uppity ass there or I'll come find you and drag you to the fucking table by the roots of your hair! And if you're not there every house you go to sell I'll go there and scare the clients away! Got That Azula!" he asked pissed

Azula gave him her hardest death glare before answering "Fine..I'll be there"

Inuyasha smirked "That's all I ask…remember be there at six" he said getting in his truck driving off leaving her standing there still glaring at him.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Inuyasha was now on his way to Kagura's job. He pulled up and got out to enter the lawyer's office to see Kagura sitting at the secretary desk and Malcolm and Andrea sitting in the waiting chairs.

"What's up family" he said rather loud.

Kagura looked up and smiled "Hey Inuyasha long time no see, how you and Kagome been?" Kagura said getting up to give him a hug.

"Oh we're great but hey listen I came over here cause your mom sent me"

"She did what's going on" Kagura questioned

"Oh noting, she just wants everyone at her house tonight for a family dinner" he told her

"We were just over there…but ok is everyone going to be over there?"

"I think it's a safe bet that they will all be there" Inuyasha said grinning

"Alright then we'll be there" Kagura said smiling

"I'm not going"

Both Inuyasha and Kagura turned around to look at Malcolm who was smirking

"Yes Malcolm, you both are going"

"No! we're not!" both kids said in unison

Inuyasha looked at them and then at Kagura "You gonna let them talk to you like that Kagura?" he said a little in disbelief.

"Well…it's okay Inuyasha they're just kids you know" she said laughing nervously

"Well just kids need discipline real bad"

"Look cuz I'm not going so your just wasting you're time" Malcolm said

"Malcolm!" Kagura scolded, then a client came in.

"Oh um Inuyasha don't go anywhere I just need to handle my client so I'll be right back"

"Okay that's fine I'll stay here with the children" he said evilly smiling at the two of them, as she walked into the back with the client.

"Like I said you're wasting your time cause OW!" Malcolm yelped as he felt a hard fist connect with his head.

"Shuddup!" Inuyasha scolded "Now listen you little ingrates, your grandmother has something very important to tell you and your parents got that now you won't act like jackasses tonight at dinner cause if you do I'll slice your lips off and shove them up both your asses! Get it?" Inuyasha ended still smirking evilly at them

They both gulped nervously and nodded slowly at him. Kagura came out the back and looked at the kids who looked as if they had seen a ghost and then art Inuyasha who grinned innocently at her.

"Well I gotta get going Kagura, the dinner is tonight at six so be there okay" he said looking at Malcolm and Andrea making them both flinch "All of you be there" he ended

"Sure we'll be there, Houjo will meet us there after he gets off okay" with that she hugged him off and he left getting into the jeep and pulling off back towards the house.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Back at home Kagome and Keiko were getting dinner ready when Kohaku came in the door. "Hi mama" he said smiling as usual and when he saw Kagome his smile only widened "Hi Kagome!" he shouted running to give her a huge hug.

"Hi Kohaku" Kagome said returning the hug just as hard.

"Hi sweetheart how was your day at school?" Keiko asked smiling placing the chicken in the oven.

"It was fine mom…I colored you a picture" Kohaku said reaching into his book bag and handing her the paper.

Keiko looked at it with awe "Oh it's beautiful Kohaku I love it"

It was a picture of Kohaku, Ayame, Kagura, Azula, Bankotsu and Myouga faces all around Keiko encased in a heart. Kohaku might have been a little slow but he could draw like no other he was the best artist in the 10th grade, it was enough to make Keiko cry but some way she held back the tears.

"I love it and you Kohaku" Keiko said hugging her son.

Kohaku gave her a warm hug back, he loved his mother more than life itself and he would do anything to make her happy. Sometimes Kohaku use to wish he wasn't slow so he could make her prouder of him than she already was even though he knew she loved him to death.

"Honey why don't you go upstairs and get ready for dinner it will be read in another hour okay" Keiko said

"Ok mama I love you" Kohaku said giving her one more hug then running upstairs to his bedroom.

"He's grown up so much Keiko" Kagome said smiling

"I know he really has, he has improved a lot more in school too…" Keiko said smiling and then looking down and she frowned a bit "I'm just a little concerned about him Kagome"

"Why"

"Well…he has been so close to me since he was a baby and…and once I'm gone I feel like he might not be ok with everything I've been praying every night for kami to watch over him so he'll be okay in life…"

Kagome only frowned and then smiled as she looked at Keiko "You don't have to worry Keiko me and Inuyasha will look after him and so will Ayame, Kagura, Bankotsu and even Myouga and Azula" she told her smiling warmly at Keiko.

Keiko took her hand and smiled "Thank you Kagome"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Everyone was over at Keiko's **except Azula **and was wondering what was the reason.

"The food looks great mom" Kagura said as she was setting the table

"Thank you honey, Horu… are you sure Azula is coming?" Keiko asked worriedly

"Yes Ms. Keiko she will be here she said she will be a little late" Horu said placing the glasses on the table.

"I've got a feeling she will be here" Inuyasha said from the living room. He and Kagome were sitting on the couch when she spoke "Uh…Inuyasha I have to tell you something…"

"What is it Kagome?"

"Um…um well I…I can tell you tonight after dinner" she said blushing a bit

Ayame pulled up and was getting out when a car pulled right behind hers, when she looked at it she noticed the car was Kouga's!

"Hey Ayame what are you doing here? Are you following me" he asked chuckling a bit.

Ayame blushed "What no um this is my mother's house…what are you doing here…wait is my mother your patient?"

"Yeah Keiko Satori" he asked

"Yes that's my mother is something wrong with her" she asked her eyes filling with concern

Kouga looked away from her a bit he couldn't tell her it wasn't his place to tell her about her mother's illness so he decided not to "Um…why don't we go indside and see what's going on ok?" he said leading her in the house.

"Oh mama this food looks great" Ayame said looking at the table

"Thanks dear" Keiko smiled and noticed Kouga coming in rught behind her and went to hug him "Well hey there Kouga, everyone this is my doctor Kouga Gorashi and he's here to help me with what I have to tell you all" she said with everyone sitting down at the table.

Azula then came in and glared at everyone as Horu seated her

"Hello Azula sweetie"

"Yes hello mother" she bitterly spat "So what are we here for?"

"Well I 3/4"

Bankotsu had came in the door "Wait I'm here don't start yet" he said dapping Kohaku and smirking at Inuyasha.

Keiko sighed in relief all her children and their families, Myouga was here, Kouga and Inuyasha and Kagome were here now she only had to tell them.

"Okay good now ¾" Keiko started but was interrupted by Azula.

"Hold that thought mother, Horu did you tell Inuyasha where I was this afternoon?"

"Azula honey he said he needed to find you and I just thought ¾"

"You thought what Horu! Huh?...you what that's ok we'll deal with this when we get home" she stated

Horu looked at her with disbelief "You know what no! No Azula! Let's deal with it right now!"

"Horu would you keep your voice down ¾"

"Family! I am sick of Azula's bull!"

The room went totally silent for a second.

"You have two choices Azula, you can either get some help or I'm leaving and I'm taking our daughter" Horu said crossing his arms over his chest.

Azula looked at him completely shocked "You aren't taking my child anywhere Horu!"

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you put all this bitter in Shima?"

"You are NOT taking her!"

Inuyasha then decided to speak "Uh this food sure looks great Keiko you guys want something to eat?"

Everyone nodded and started to dig in when Azula had another outburst

"I can't do this…I CANNOT SIT HERE and pretend we're one big happy family when you know we can't stand each other!"

"Azula dear please ¾"

"No mother if you us to sit here Damnit you eat it!" Azula practically screamed

"Azula don't talk to you mother like that" Horu started

"Horu Shut the Hell up! I'm a grown woman I talk to whoever I want to how ever I want to, I won't tell you again to show me some dam respect!"

"What's worng with you!"

"You wanna know? You really wanna know…You! Everybody sitting here like playing nice this fucking wrong it's completely ridiculous!" Azula shouted

Keiko softly spoke up "Azula baby I just wanted to have a nice family dinner…everybody together that's all"

"Okay but WHY!?"

"Little sis you better act like you got some sense"

Azula looked in the direction of the voice to see Kagura glaring at her fiercely

She rolled her eyes at Kagura "Oh shut up Kagura, you are always in my business it's so obvious that you and Ayame are jealous"

"Jealous! of what" both Ayame and Kagura answered in unison

Azula snickered a bit before answering "Of me, my family and my husband!"

"Oh honey please neither one of us want anything you got…but I forgot you get rid of what you don't want, don't you" Kagura said smirking at Azula nervous face

"Kagura…don't do this" Keiko pleaded

"No! mom I think this needs to be said about little Ms. Perfect" Kagura started "Azula what is wrong with you all mama wanted us to do was be here for a family dinner, but can't do that why Azula? Are we too country or ghetto for you to deal with ?"

"Kagura!" Keiko pleaded

"No mom I need to say this"

Azula looked as if her world was about to fall apart

"You know if I remember right me and Ayame weren't the one who got pregnant at twelve and had mama raise the child."

The atmosphere in the room turned so cold and silent you could hear the crickets outside.

Horu looked at Azula with an unreadable expression "Azula what the hell is she talking about?"

Azula just looked down and then glared back at Kagura

"You know what are all to ghetto for me" she spat out

"You make me completely sick" Kagura returned just as cold

Keiko looked at Kagura as tears began to well in her eyes

"Horu we're leaving…" Azula said getting up "Now! Horu"

"Azula I need to talk to you baby" Keiko pleased as Azula and Horu left out the front door.

"It's alright Keiko…um let's eat!" said Inuyasha

"Um ye-yes! This delicious food should not go to waste" Myouga said quickly trying to change the subject

"Mama Azula had a baby!" Kohaku asked smiling

"Um yeah Kohaku who wants some corn" Inuyasha said quickly

"Wow cool…so are we the same age mama?"

Keiko looked down and then back up at him "Well…sorta dear"

"What's his name? Why doesn't he live with us or Azula?" Kohaku kept throwing questions as everyone couldn't look at him.

When Kagura decided to answer him "Um…Kohaku…um you're the baby…"

Kohaku looked like he was just cut with a knife, he looked as if tears were welling in his eyes.

"Mama…is that true?" Kohaku said trying his best not to let the tears fall from his pores.

Keiko was now starting to well up again "Kohaku baby…yes honey it's true…"

"Azula is my mother…and you all lied to me!" he said in a rage finally crying all together as he got up and ran out of the house.

"Kohaku!" Keiko yelled running after him, but he had already disappeared into the dark night

Keiko stood there on the poarch sobbing "Kohaku!" she cried out again before she broke down on the front right there.

Kagome, Ayame and Kagura had pulled her back inside the house and sat her on the couch

"Alright come on Houjo, Kouga, and Myouga we're going out to find Kohaku!" Inuyasha stated grabbing his car keys. Bankotsu went to garage to get his bike and go look for him on the main street.

As the men jumped into the jeep the women stayed there and comforted Keiko who was beyond upset.

**oxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

Kohaku was still running all he knew in his mind was that he didn't want to stay at home tonight.

He ran to his friend Shippo and Souta's house they were twins who Kohaku had went to school with. It was good place to go since there dad Miroku was a preacher and there mom Sango was a soft housewife.

He knocked on Shippo's bedroom window and Shippo opened it and was surprised to see Kohaku.

"Hey Kohaku what's up?"

"Not much but…um can I stay here tonight?" Kohaku asked with pleading eyes "I really wanna talk to you and Souta about something"

"Sure dude come in" Shippo said smiling and letting him inside.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After two hours of looking the guys had returned back to the house, Kouga had decided to go home and come back possibly tomorrow.

Only Kagome, Ayame , Kagura, Malcolm and Andrea were in the living room. Keiko was upstairs sleeping.

"Oh good you guys are back any sign of Kohaku?" Kagome asked giving Inuyasha a hug.

"Nope" Inuyasha said plopping himself down on the couch

Houjo sat down next to Kagura and looked at her "You know that was wrong"

Kagura glared "Shut up Houjo"

"Damnit all, will ya two stop talking to each other like that tha's why your children don't show any respect for either of you!" Inuyasha yelled he looked at Kagura and Houjo and then at Malcolm and Andrea

"You two go upstairs and let the grown-ups talk ok" Inuyasha said firmly

"Yes sir" Malcolm said as they both proceeded up the stairs

"Now where was I …Oh yeah, Houjo the only reason she is talking to you like that is because you let her understand, you need to put your damn foot down once in a while you need to be a rock that's why your damn kids don't show any respect the children have watched the two of you disrespect each other so they figure they'll do it too…Kagura you were so in love with Houjo at one time he was the star quarterback and you were the homecoming queen remember…now because both of you have jobs and you're all tied up with paying bills, working, and dealing with kids that are acting like jungle animals you forgot about how you should treat each other just take some time to deal with it okay!" Inuyasha said glaring at the couple

He then turned his attention to Ayame "and you Ayame"

Ayame seemed to shrink a bit

"One man broke your heart and just parked your life, you completely parked your life just put it in stop…listen Ayame you can't be afraid that every man you meet will do you the same way Kome did…look at what I went through with Kikyo and I didn't hold it against every woman I met" he then looked at Kagome and smiled warmly at her as she did the same. "Something tells me that Kouga really likes you so go out with him tomorrow night okay"he said smiling at Ayame who smiled back and gave him a hug.

With that last speech everyone decided to go home and to go look for Kohaku first thing in the morning.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Bankotsu had come back to the house without having any luck of finding his brother. He sighed and went in changed out his clothes and laid on the couch turning the TV on, when he heard a knock at the front door he went to he was expecting it to be Jasmine since he hadn't seen her all day but it was Yumi…

"What do you want?" he asked not completely opening the door

"I just wanted to talk ok" she said softly

He sighed and let her in, Yumi blushed when she saw he was wearing just a white wife beater and a pair of boxers

Bankotsu went over to the couch and sat down "So what is it?"

"I need money Ban…"

"Yumi look I'll have it for you by the end of the month" he said sighing

"Don't bullshit me Bankotsu your son needs that money!" Yumi said raising her voice a bit

"Look…just go down to my room real quick and wait for me"

Yumi blinked but nodded and went downstairs in the basement to his room, as she entered his room she blushed because the memory of her first time with him came into play

"Here" Bankotsu said entering the room handing her 55 dollars in cash "This is all I have until the end of the month"

Yumi looked at it and then back at him "Bankotsu…is this all the money…don't you need some of it too"

He smiled a small smile and looked at her "I'll be fine okay…Shane is important to me, just take it"

Yumi smiled "Thanks…um…I'm sorry about the…getting you locked up thing…ok" she said in a light whisper

Bankotsu smirked at her "I'm sorry I didn't hear that"

She sighed "I said I'm sorry about getting you locked up okay" she said with an adorable smirk.

"Thank you" Bankotsu said staring into her eyes

Bankotsu then out of nowhere pressed his lips to hers and they were kissing passionately when they pulled apart he looked at her and asked "Do you want to stop?"

"Hell no" Yumi said pulling him back into another kiss

*****Lemon Warning!*****

Bankotsu kept kissing her feeling her hands trying to pull off his wife beater, he moved his hands down and helped her remove it. Once it was off they went back to kissing as Yumi ran her hands down his chest and six pack, Bankotsu could feel himself getting hard and smirked when he felt Yumi run her palm over his hardening cock.

"Fuck Yumi" he growled quickly pulling off her shirt over her head and then going to unhook her bra top.

Once it was off he took one of her hard nipples in his mouth hearing her gasp, "Oh Ban" Yumi moaned she was getting wet and Bankotsu could feel it as her rubbed his clothed cock against her wet panties under her skirt.

"Ban…put me on the bed!" she moaned a little louder than she probably should have, but Yumi didn't care she wanted everyone especially Jasmine to know that Bankotsu was hers!

He smirked and did what she commanded, he placed her on the bed and then kissed his way down her body until he reached her navel and flicked his tounge in and out

"Oh Bankotsu!" Yumi moaned as softly as she could

"It's okay scream my name if it's what you want" he said leaving her navel and pulling her lacy panties down in one swift motion

Yumi felt the heating pleasure building up inside her body as she felt Bankotsu slide his tongue over her wet cuchi "OH FUCK Bankotsu!" her hand went straight to his raven hair pushing him closer to her womanhood

"You're sooo wet Yumi" Bankotsu said while evilly grinning and cocking and eyebrow at her flushed face

He shrugged it off and went back to the sweet nectar she was producing, Yumi felt her orgasm coming and it was coming fast and soon before she knew it…

"OH SHIT!" Yumi climaxed all over his face and her legs slid down on to the mattress.

Bankotsu smirked smugly and wiped it off his face tasting every drop of it "You still taste as sweet as strawberries Yumi" he said keeping the smirk on his handsome face.

She smirked back at him pulling him into another kiss and slowly switching positions so she was now on top of him.

Yumi kissed him hard before reaching for the hem of his black boxers and pulled them down slowly revealing his huge 8 inch cock which was standing at attention.

Bankotsu groaned as he felt Yumi run her hand over it, she grinned hearing his groan and then lowered her head towards his manhood kissing each taunt muscle as she went down on him.

"Awe Fuck Yumi" Bankotsu whined the minute he felt her hot mouth on his dick

Bankotsu bucked his hips up wildly as he felt her suck him in like a vice grip! "Fuck Yumi this is the best Fuckin blowjob I've ever had in my life!" he wailed soon Bankotsu felt those familiar tingles within his lower region especially when he felt Yumi's hands work their way up to his heavy balls and lightly juggle them

Yumi inwardly smirked and thought 'I bet that bitch can't blow his mind like I can'

Bankotsu lost it when he felt Yumi's tounge slightly flick over his tip, with his eyes rolling in the back of his head he shot his load right there "Ohhhhhhhh Shhhhiiiiiitttt!" he yelled as Yumi rung every drop of his sweet cream into her mouth.

When she came back up she smirked at his flushed heavy breathing face "You still taste the same Ban sweet and slightly salty"

Bankotsu smirked right back at her "Damn right I do" he said before pulling her into another kiss and switching positions again so he was back ontop

He kissed Yumi as he pulled her skirt off which was soaked by their juices, once it was slid off her slender silky legs he placed himself into her slowly and bit his lip at the feeling of what they were sharing.

"Oh Ban…" Yumi said clutching his strong back as he started thrusting into her

"Fuck Yumi…I forgot how tight you were" Bankotsu joked as he kept thrusting in and out slowly but then picking up speed.

Yumi was going crazy she wrapped her legs around Bankotsu's waist and began moving with his movements and soon they were both panting, moaning and groaning out each other's name like crazy until….

"OHHHHHHHH BANKOTSU!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHH YUMI!"

Both of them had climaxed and Bankotsu collapsed on her giving her his full weight. Bankotsu turned over on his side pulling Yumi with him still inside her. He smirked as he felt her hide her face in the crook of his neck.

"You good?" he asked still smirking

"What do you think" she said grinning from ear to ear

He sighed it did feel good to have Yumi back in his arms, he secretly did miss being with her but Jasmine…what the heck was he suppose to tell her… oh well he was beyond tired and would figure out things in the morning as he followed Yumi into dreamland.

**Wow that was a special treat for my reviewers…Awe Kohaku ran away what will happen now? Keiko is now getting sicker and sicker and yes Azula is Kohaku's real mother can you imagine how that must feel for him and her but don't worry things will work out…**

**Now in the next chapter there will be like I said another lemon between either Kagura x Houjo (or) Ayame x Kouga now again YOU the reviewers can choose which couple it will be between or if some like the idea of both (Like I do ; ) lol) I'll do both**

**So with that Please Please Review! = )**


End file.
